As long as you love me
by Jadeite no Miko
Summary: Gaah! Sappy songfic that wouldn't leave me alone. 1+2, 1+R


Title: As long as you love me  
By: Danmcing Moon dancing_moon@hotmail.com   
Series: Gundam Wing  
Genre: Songfic   
Feedback: *gulps* This is pure sap, so give me what I deserve!  
Warnings: Shounen-ai implications, sap sap and more sap.  
Pairs: 1+2, 1+R  
Spoilers: Inte direkt, men man bör känna till lite GW för att hänga med.   
Disclaimers: Backstreet Boys = not mine. Gundam Wing = not mine either.   
Note: This fic haunted me until I broke three promises and wrote it - never to write BSB songifcs, never to write anything Heero/Relena, never to touch the 1x2 fandom! Stupid fic  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
As Long As You Love Me  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Death smiles at the boy on the other side of the glass. "This time, I will be the nice guy."  
  
One meeting, one moment, and his eyes were for ever in her memory. "Heero."  
  
~ ~ ~   
Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leaving my life in your hands  
~ ~ ~  
  
Even if the silent soldier won't open up to him, he keeps on smiling, and does his best to ignore the angry glares   
that answers him.  
  
~ ~ ~   
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
~ ~ ~  
  
She stands with her hand held out towards nothingness, but in her mind the prince of stars is still there. He will   
always be here with her.  
  
~ ~ ~  
How you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
~ ~ ~   
  
The pain as the dark haired boy strikes him is nothing against the pain of knowing how little he is worth to the   
perfect soldier. But there is also the other pain, the other fear.  
Admiration, trust and friendship... since when is that not enough to describe his emotions?  
  
~ ~ ~  
Don't care what is written in your history   
As long as you're here with me  
~ ~ ~  
  
She knows he is a murderer, and in his shadow she can see the bloodstains of countless victims. Her wish is to   
purify the world, and she should not touch one like him.  
Even so, his voice makes her heart beat faster and her dreams soar higher  
  
~ ~ ~  
I don't care who you are  
~ ~ ~  
  
As they fight together, he feels strangely calm, almost... happy. What does the enemy matter anyway? His   
soldier is here, and all will be good.  
  
~ ~ ~  
Where you're from  
~ ~ ~  
  
She calls for his return, wishing for just a single moment of gentleness, and then nothing more.  
But she is the Queen of the World, and he is the pilot of a flying monster, and they can not be one.  
  
~ ~ ~  
What you did  
~ ~ ~  
  
Anger sweeps through him, and he wishes he could destroy the others face instead of the nameless mobile suit in   
front of him... but for the first time since they met, the soldiers appearance eludes his mind, and all he remembers   
is stormy blue eyes.  
  
~ ~ ~  
As long as you love me  
~ ~ ~  
  
He might as well kill her, because the sorrow she feels every time her prince is forced to dirty his soul with more   
unnecessary death is worse then any gunshot could ever be.  
And maybe, that last death will be enough to melt the ice around his soul.  
  
~ ~ ~  
Who you are  
~ ~ ~  
  
His soul is being torn apart, because they are together, letting the red blood flow through space once more, and   
that gives him such happiness.   
And the very joy he feels, is what makes him stagger with guilt, because death should not know hapiness like   
this.   
  
~ ~ ~  
Where you're from  
~ ~ ~  
  
She loves him with all her being, and he refuses to even acknowledge that he carries a heart. But she is still alive   
to grieve for the innocent victims, and is not that something to celebrate?  
  
~ ~ ~  
Don't care what you did  
~ ~ ~  
  
Alone, in the deepest night he's ever seen, there is not even the burning of damned souls to keep him company   
and comfort his weary heart. Yes, all is dark in this hell, because he is alone.  
  
~ ~ ~  
As long as you love me  
~ ~ ~  
  
Family, duty, even the wondrous peace itself... how can any of that matter if the prince from the stars is not by   
her side? Because he is her hearth, and without a hearth nothing can live.  
  
~ ~ ~  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
~ ~ ~  
  
For being such an innocent, his little blond friend knows far to much. But despite the light teasing, his words   
bring hope for a chance... a future where he is not alone. Someday.  
  
~ ~ ~  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're coming from  
~ ~ ~  
  
He is there, at her side once more. She can see that his heart is as closed as always, but she knows that one day   
she will manage to open the door and find the treasures so guarded.  
  
~ ~ ~  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby   
~ ~ ~  
  
"Heero Yuy... I love you."  
  
Two souls, forced to share one hearth.   
But if their heart can love them just for a second... they will love back for eternity.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Told you it was sappy... feel free to leave feedback or death threats. 


End file.
